Cerebral malaria, a syndrome found in patients infected with Plasmodium falciparum, kills an estimated 2 million children a year. The lack of an animal model has been a barrier to research into supportive therapies and treatment . We are developing a model of this condition in rhesus monkeys inoculated with P. knowlesi, a simian malaria parasite. As the condition is thought to be caused by parasitized red cells adhering to the cerebral endothelium, we have cultured rhesus brain endothelium in vitro and added blood cells containing parasites. We have used a cytokine (TNFa) to stimulate the receptors on the cultured brain endothelium and increase the number of adherent red cells. We have now selected a population of parasites that consistently adhere to brain endothelium and we will next put these parasites back into a rhesus monkey to produce cerebral malaria. Once this sydrome has been seen in the experimental animals, we will be able to test treatments and supportive therapies that can be taken to endemic areas for use in children afflicted with this condition. FUNDING Base Grant, Venture Research PUBLICATIONS Handali S, Krogstad FM, Philipps J, Didier PJ, Cogswell FB and Krogstad DJ. Cytoadherence of Plasmodium Knowlesi-Infected Red Blood Cells (RBCs) to Rhesus Brain Endotheilial Cells. 47th Annual Meeting of the American Society of Tropical Medicine and Hygiene [Abstract #372].